Dreams
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Séparés depuis trop longtemps, Heero et Duo se réfugient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à travers leurs rêves... Songfic sur Three Doors Down.


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Dreams

Genre : Yaoi, songfic, un peu sap un peu angst je sais pas encore…

Base : Gundam Wing et « Here without you » de 3 doors down.

Couple : 01+02+01

Disclaimers : Les persos de cette fic ne sont encore et toujours pas à moi, je vais continuer à pleurnicher on verra bien si ça marche, y aurait pas une âme charitable à Sunrise pour me les donner ? S'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaaît ! T-T

 _ **Dreams**_

Trois moi plutôt...

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, pilotes des gundam Wing et Deathscythe, s'étaient officiellement déclarés en couple. Les mads avaient naturellement très mal pris la chose mais avaient à peu près fini par s'y faire. Après tout, il était plutôt dans leur intérêt de ne pas contrarier les pilotes. Ils auraient eut, comment dire… beaucoup de mal à leur trouver des remplaçants au pied levé. Ainsi Heero et Duo vivaient leur amour aussi paisiblement que cela leur était possible entre les missions et les combats.

Les mads avaient bien essayé de les séparer, les envoyant régulièrement en mission séparément, mais les trois autres pilotes s'arrangeaient toujours pour se porter volontaires et remplacer celui qui devait partir, Heero et Duo remplaçant à leur tour leurs coéquipiers lors de missions en duo ou en trio, protégeant la relation de leurs amis au péril de leur vie, même Wufei, à la surprise générale, d'habitude si indifférent à ce genre de "faiblesse", s'était posé en fervent défenseur de l'amour, peu savaient qu'il avait lui-même été marié avant la guerre et que c'était l'origine de ses motivations au combat.

Pourtant les mads n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, ils agissaient rarement à l'encontre de leur couple pour ne pas les braquer, mais ils ne désespéraient pas d'arriver à les séparer, parfaitement inconscients qu'une rupture entre les pilotes n'auraient que des effets néfastes sur la coordination de l'équipe.

Ils avaient envoyé Trowa en France pour une mission de destruction d'unités marines sur la base maritime de Marseille, Quatre avait été envoyé en Egypte, sur la base du lac Victoria et Wufei à Taiwan. Il ne restait plus que le couple de disponible et ils avaient calculé ça de façon à ce qu'aucun des deux ne puisse refuser la mission qu'ils allaient ordonner. Ce fut avec un sadisme non contenu que le Docteur J enregistra son message.

«- Tu as une nouvelle mission Heero Yuy, tu dois partir immédiatement pour la Colombie, il semblerait qu'une usine de mobile doll ait été cachée dans une mine et une autre en montagne. Tu devras trouver les deux usines et détruire le système informatique de chacune afin d'empêcher la programmation des mobile dolls.»

Le message laissa Heero un peu perplexe, il cherchait une solution d'emmener Duo avec lui, mais ça lui semblait d'office, un peu compliqué.

A peine le visage rafistolé de J avait-il disparu de l'écran du laptop du Japonais qu'un nouveau message arriva en provenance de G.

«- Duo, tu dois partir en mission en Russie, on suspecte la base Sibérienne d'abriter Lady Une, on la soupçonne de préparer une nouvelle offensive contre les colonies, pour ne pas être pris en otage une nouvelle fois, elle doit disparaître, les capacités furtives que j'ai donné au Deathscythe te permettront de te fondre dans le blizzard, tu as carte blanche.»

Ca ce n'était pas prévu. C'était la première fois depuis l'opération Météore que les cinq pilotes étaient envoyés en mission simultanément mais séparément.

Heero préparait son sac, soucieux quand Duo le rejoint, d'humeur plus légère, il fut surpris du soudain renfrognement de son amant.

\- Ca ne va pas Hee-chan ?

\- Tu n'as pas compris ?

\- Qu'on partait pas en mission ensemble ? Mais ça passera vite, d'ici quelques jours on sera à nouveau ensemble t'en fais pas !

\- Duo, je suis sensé trouver deux usines cachées dans un des pays les plus paumés du monde. Ce n'est pas une mission solo à l'origine ça, je veux bien être doué, mais je suis hacker, si ils m'envoient sur une mission qui n'a quasiment rien à voir avec l'informatique, c'est uniquement pour me séparer de toi, il va me falloir des mois pour trouver ces usines.

\- Mais je viendrai te rejoindre dès que j'en aurai fini avec Lady Une, ça sera vite terminé pour moi, et je pourrai venir t'aider !

\- Duo, même si tu fais vite, tu comptes faire comment pour me retrouver là-bas ?

\- Bah... Euh... Je trouverai bien.

\- Ce sera impossible mon amour, et tu le sais bien.

\- Mais je refuse d'être séparé de toi si longtemps !

\- Cette fois-ci nous n'avons pas le choix, ils ont réussi leur coup ces vieux fous.

Heero avait cessé de charger ses vêtements, débranché son laptop, qu'il avait fourré avec le reste dans son sac de toile kaki, il était flagrant qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas craquer. Entre la rage contre les mads et le désespoir de ne peut-être jamais revoir son petit ami, il était déchiré par ce départ précipité. De plus, Duo ne semblait pas conscient du danger de sa mission, éliminer Lady Une ne serait pas simple, elle était constamment entourée de gardes sur-armés, elle était très probablement la personnalité de Oz la mieux protégée après Treize lui même. Si Duo arrivait à l'atteindre, rien ne garantissait qu'il reparte vivant de Sibérie. En fait, il était bien plus inquiet pour son amant que pour lui même.

Aujourd'hui...

Duo était à bouts, il se sentait dénaturé. Il était pourtant surnomé Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort... mais là, c'était trop, il ne savait plus combien d'hommes il avait tués, mais sa seule cible restait inatteignable. Il avait beau éliminer les hommes l'entourant, c'était comme s'ils se démultipliaient. Duo était un garçon impétueux, il était habitué à agir vite et n'avait jamais effectué une mission aussi longue. Plus les semaines passaient, et plus il avait peur que cette mission mette fin à se relation amoureuse. Il n'avait jamais tué autant, il avait l'impression de tuer gratuitement, pas un meurtre n'avait fait avancer les choses, il se sentait perdre sa lumière, il n'avait plus souri depuis qu'il avait quitté Heero et il craignait de ne plus jamais y arriver. A chaque vie qu'il prenait, il se sentait de plus en plus inhumain, de moins en moins digne de l'amour de son beau Japonais.

 _A hundred days have made me older_

 _Since the last time that have saw your pretty face_

 _A thousand lives have made me colder_

 _And I don't think I can look at this the same_

Ce soir, Duo dormait dans la vieille grange d'une ferme perdue au beau milieu de la neige de Sibérie, il avait froid, il était fatigué, et surtout, Heero lui manquait terriblement. Et comme chaque nuit, il rêvait de son amour caché dans la jungle Colombienne. Toutes les nuits il s'imaginait dans les bras musclés de son coéquipier préféré pour arriver à s'endormir.

 _But all the miles had separate us_

 _Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight, it's only you and me_

Heero sortait d'une mine d'émeraude, il était descendu à 80 mètres sous terre et y avait passé 3 jours, il était sale, il avait faim, il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il était entré dans la mine, l'épuisement devenait petit à petit plus dangereux pour lui que les marchands de pierres précieuses qui l'auraient abattu à vu. Il ne savait plus combien de mines il avait parcourues ainsi, uniquement les plus grandes ou les plus profondes, celles qui auraient pu abriter des MS, mais il n'avait encore absolument aucune piste. N'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné, déclarant qu'il avait échoué, mais le perfect soldier n'abandonnait jamais, il terminait toujours ses missions, et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. Malgré tout, il aurait bien eut besoin d'une pause. Heero n'était pas bavard de nature, mais ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas sorti un mot, pas même pour dire 'Bonjour' à quelqu'un, il commençait à manquer de contact humain, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse avoir un quelconque impact sur lui, mais Duo l'avait changé, il avait appris à aimer la vie ces dernières années, mais sans Duo, cette vie lui semblait surestimée. Après tout, ce n'était que combats, sang et fatigue, rien qui puisse avoir un tant soit peu de valeur. Il avait vraiment de besoin de Duo pour la sublimer et la rendre vivable.  
Pour se rendre à sa prochaine exploration, il devait faire des centaines de kilomètres, il grimpa discrètement à l'arrière d'un camion qui se rendait de la mine à la ville la plus proche à 60 Km, il en avait pour la nuit entière sur ces routes approximatives. Le Japonais décida de dormir, et comme chaque fois qu'il s'accordait quelques heures de sommeil, il espérait bien les rêver dans les bras de son natté.

 _The miles just keep rollin'_

 _As the people live their way to say 'hello'_

 _I've heard this life is overrated_

 _But I hope that it gets better as we gone_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight, it's only you and me_

Au matin, Heero s'accrocha sous un autre camion qui l'amena directement à une autre mine. Cette fois ce fut la bonne. Celle-ci, plus moderne que les autres, avait l'électricité, ce qui mit d'office la puce à l'oreille du Japonais. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour trouver les ordinateurs si obsolètes qu'il se demandait bien comment de telles antiquités pouvaient servir à la programamtion de mobiles dolls, mais trouva bel et bien ce qu'il cherchait et pu mener la première partie de sa mission à bien. Après trois mois de recherches, il avançait enfin. Il voyait ses retrouvailles avec Duo se rapprocher, rien que cette idée le réjouissait et il se rendit compte que cette mission à l'autre bout du monde, si longue soit-elle, n'avait pas changé ses sentiments pour lui.

 _Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Au même instant, au milieu du désert de glace de la Russie Sibérienne, Duo appuyait sur la gâchette de son fusil à lunette. Au milieu de centaines de soldats au garde à vous, parfaitement alignés devant leur caserne tels des soldats de plomb, Lady Une en pleine révision de ses troupes s'écroula net, touchée en pleine tête par la balle de l'Américain. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il rembarqua son fusil et partit en courant en direction de son Gundam. Il avait enfin terminé, Lady Une avait été éliminée, la mission était exécutée, Heero était son nouvel objectif, même s'il sentait moins humain que jamais, il l'aimait toujours, rien n'aurait pu changer ça.

 _And when the last one falls_

 _When it's all said and done_

 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

«- 02 au rapport, mission accomplie, la cible a été éliminée, terminé.»

Une semaine plus tard...

Une grotte de montagne explosa en pleine jungle Colombienne, provoquant un éboulement sans précédent dans le pays. Heero en avait eut assez de tourner autour du pot, il avait localisé la deuxième fabrique de mobile dolls et avait tout fait sauter. Maintenant il pouvait rejoindre Duo. Il récupéra le Wing, décolla et enclencha le pilotage automatique, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais cette fois il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'il pouvait toucher son amant, l'embrasser, le caresser, le sentir lascivement bouger sous ses doigts... Ses heures de sommeil ne lui servaient plus qu'à ça, être avec Duo, même si ce n'était qu'en rêve.

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight, it's only you and me_

De longues heures plus tard, le Wing se posa entre les arbres à 500m de la dernière planque qu'ils avaient occupé quelques mois auparavant. Heero ne savait absolument pas si les autres pilotes seraient là où si leurs missions les avaient emmené ailleurs.

Il entra dans la petite maison, la trouvant vide, il monta à la salle de bain et prit une douche. Pendant que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps et que ses muscles meurtris se délassaient petit à petit, il se demandait où pouvait bien être Duo et comment il allait le retrouver. Il aurait du profiter de cette douche, en trois moi il n'avait guerre pu se laver qu'à l'eau de pluie ou dans des rivières, mais il ne profiterait de rien tant que son amant ne serait pas près de lui. Il devait le retrouver. Sortant de sa douche, enfin propre, il alluma son ordinateur et se mit à explorer les informations des principaux pays. Il apprit ainsi que Lady Une avait été tuée une bonne semaine auparavant et que le coupable n'avait pas été arrêté, Duo était donc vivant.

Une alerte sonore lui indiqua un nouveau message visio.

«-Heero j'espère que tu vas bien, je suis à Rome, j'espère te voir bientôt, n'hésite pas à me contacter mais évite l'intracom des Gundam, j'ai largué G, les mads me recherchent. Je sais que tu me trouveras. Il y a pas mal d'Américains dans le coin, c'est sympa d'avoir des vacances. Je t'aime.»

N'importe qui se serait jeté droit en Europe. Pas Heero. Il y avait une ville nomée Rome sur chaque continent, s'il y avait pas mal d'Américains, il s'agissait forcément de la ville Georgienne. Heero aurait du dormir, mais ça c'était hors de question tant qu'il n'aurait pas pu embrasser Duo. Il reparti en direction du Wing et parti en direction de l'Europe. Il attendit d'être posé près de la Rome Italienne pour envoyé son rapport à J histoire de brouiller les pistes au cas où le message de Duo aurait été intercepté. Il lui signifia à la fin de son message qu'il prenait des vacances et qu'il ne serait joignable que via le réseau interne des Gundam.

A 8h du soir, Duo faisait des aller-retours depuis près d'une heure devant la mairie de Rome aux Etats Unis, il allait repartir lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière entrer dans son champ de vision. Il fut submergé par une vague de soulagement. Se jetant sur son Japonais, l'embrassant, le touchant, laissant courir ses mains dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de son odeur, il était enfin de retour dans ses bras.

Heero s'était figé en apercevant Duo, il n'osait plus y croire tellement il l'avait rêvé, il s'était laissé étouffer par son petit ami, passivement, il essayait de se persuader que le contact de sa peau était réel. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de son amant qu'il réalisa qu'il était bel et bien là, dans ses bras, avec lui.

 _And tonight, it's only you and me_

OWARI !

J'ai commencé cette fic en 2009 (comme beaucoup d'autres) et je ne l'avais jamais terminée (comme beaucoup d'autres) je suis désolée si elle vous semble un peu bâclée je l'ai finie en 24h, j'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment, j'ai une petite séquelle en tête si jamais vous en voulez, reviews ;) Kisu minna-san !


End file.
